Don't forget about us - R5
by Shoutitoutfromtherooftops
Summary: Story about a girl who moves back hoping that her friends, and best friend haven't forgetten about her, after their rise to fame. Hoping that her day for fame will sometime come soon
1. Chapter 1 Who are you?

Chapter one: Do I know you?

It had been 7 years since I had last seen the Lynch's, they moved away from Colorado to live in California to work on their careers, they had gotten big. I finally managed to move to California after my parents decided to move as my step dad had gotten a job over here.

Jessica walked into the new house. The house was empty; just boxes. She ran upstairs into her new room and looked around, she looked out the window seeing a group of teenagers for a moment she thought it was them, the Lynch's. She shook her head thinking that it wasn't possible, they wouldn't be living here in this neighbourhood. She heard her mum yelling for her to take the stuff for her room upstairs from the moving van, she ran downstairs and outside to pull the stuff out of the van.

Riker walked with his family and of course, Ellington. He looked around seeing the van "I wonder whose moving in!" He smiled excitedly

Ross "Riker, we have to go home, maybe we can go see themlater. We have got music to write." He laughed

Rydel "Shhh." She covered Ross' mouth "We can go home, whilst Riker introduces himself." She smiled taking him inside.

Jessica moved some things around in the van, she knocked a little box over, making a slight crashing noise "Oh shi..." She tried to lift up one of the boxes "Ugh, too heavy."

Riker heard the noises, he went round into the van and looked at her "Need any help?"

Jessica "Nah, I'm good." She said looking down getting the boxes out of the van "Hey wait, are you?" She looked up at the tall blonde guy "You are!" She jumped up and down hugging him "I can't believe it's you!"

Riker "Woah, hey. Don't fangirl over me please! How do you even know me?" He asked puzzled whilst being hugged tightly by the strange girl

Jessica pulled away "Riker!" She stated "You don't remember me?" She pouted

Riker looked at her "Am I supossed to?" He asked "I'm sorry, I don't..."

Jessica clinged onto him "Not moving till you remember me!" She stated

Riker "Please, let go." He sighed


	2. Chapter 2 - Remembering me

Previously:

_Jessica pulled away "Riker!" She stated "You don't remember me?" She pouted _

_Riker looked at her "Am I supossed to?" He asked "I'm sorry, I don't..."_

_Jessica clinged onto him "Not moving till you remember me!" She stated_

_Riker "Please, let go." He sighed _

Jessica "Its me! Jessica." She sighed looking up into his eyes

Riker "Woah, hey what? Jessica lives back in Colorado." He stated "Hazel eyes.." He closed his eyes thinking "JESS!" He yelled swinging her around "Wow, you've grown so much!" He smiled checking her out "Not bad." He chuckled

Jessica blushed "Shut up!" She laughed pushing him to the side "Took you long enough!" She smiled softly "I hope you haven't forgetten my 17th Birthday, its in two days." She grinned laughing "Don't tell anyone else I'm here please. How's Ross been getting on? I hope he doesn't remember me too much, I was a bit too attached to him back then.."

Riker shook his head "No of course I haven't!" He chuckled "I wont, and he's been alright I guess.. Laura has been trying to get with him for ages; she needs to quit it. I suspect he still likes you, alot." He put her down to the ground and he helped her bring things into the house "We are only a couple doors down from you." He smiled sweetly looking at the brown haired girl.

Jessica "I kinda saw you guys outside my window, but I thought I was just imagining it. Didn't think you guys would be living here." She looked over at her mum "Mum, Guess who it is!" She screamed "Riker! My no 1 babe." She laughed jokingly hugging him from behind.

Riker bit his lip "Woah, missy." He knew that he was too old for Jessica, and he hoped that he would never fall for her, he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in years, she's just too beautiful.

Jessica "Hey, you gotta let me since you haven't seen me in so long! Exeptions!" She grinned laughing "Tomorrow morning I'm gonna suprise the others."


	3. Chapter 3 - Wishing I was 23

_Previously: _

_Riker bit his lip "Woah, missy." He knew that he was too old for Jessica, and he hoped that he would never fall for her, he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in years, she's just too beautiful. _

_Jessica "Hey, you gotta let me since you haven't seen me in so long! Exeptions!" She grinned laughing "Tomorrow morning I'm gonna suprise the others."_

Riker smiled softly "Oh okay, Can't wait."

Jessica "I think I'm not gonna let them all know it's me, From now I'm Rosie okay?" She smiled softly "Fresh start!"

Riker laughed "Ross is gonna notice you from your beautiful hazel eyes. You know that right?" He looked at her and took her wrist "We better choose what outfit you are going to wear tomorrow!"

Jessica rolled her eyes "Fine!" She ran upstairs with him and looked through her wardrobe "How about this?" She asked holding a pretty short dress up.

Riker smiled nodded "Perfect." He grinned

Meanwhile at the Lynch house:

Ross looked at Rocky "I bet she's super hot." He paced around "DIBS!" He yelled then smirked

Rocky "Hey! I'm older! I have more dibs than you!" He stated crossing his arms sulking.

Rydel "No one has dibs, she's gonna be my new bestie!" She grinned jumping up and down "No of you touch her." She laughed glaring at her two brothers

Ross texted Riker -Hey, bro. Is she hot?-

Riker -Yup, dibs-

Ross -Um no.. I called her first!- She rolled his eyes

Riker -Met her first, mine.- He smiled looking at Jessica

Jessica's house

Jessica "Who you texting?" She asked peering over Riker's shoulder

Riker "Oh, just Ross. Being a idiot like he always is." He joked and kissed her cheek softly

Jessica blushed "Riker. What are you doing?" She asked backing up shocked.

To be continued ;3


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets and Crushes

_Previously_

_Jessica "Who you texting?" She asked peering over Riker's shoulder_

_Riker "Oh, just Ross. Being a idiot like he always is." He joked and kissed her cheek softly _

_Jessica blushed "Riker. What are you doing?" She asked backing up shocked. _

Riker looked at her "Just being friendly." He smiled looking at her

Jessica nodded "O-Okay.." She looked down "Y-You better go." She pushed him downstairs and out of the front door "Buh bye."

Riker frowned as she slammed the door in his face, he headed home.

_Lynch's house_

Ross laughed "Aparently Riker has dibs, yeah... No. I wonder what her name is." He staring into space

Rydel pushed him "Stop it, she might not even like you."

Rocky pushed Rydel on him "No pushing okay!" He crossed his arms then jumped on them both "BUNDLE!" He yelled laughing

Riker came in, home "Her name's Rosie, and she's perfect and she's mine." He stated grinning "She smokin hot, If you know what I mean." He sang laughing

_Next Morning_

Jessica (Rosie) Got dressed into (  was_in_r5_120/set?id=108342356 ) She headed outside to the Lynch's house, she knocked on the door and waited, she heard a bunch of quick footsteps, and fighting.

Riker ran towards the door grinning "She's here!" He screamed

Ryland opened the door "Hey." He smiled greeting her

Jessica (Rosie) Smiled and looked at them both "Hey." She hugged them both. And went upstairs to wake up the boys, she went into Rocky's room and poured cold water onto him

Rocky woke up shaking "HEY! RUDE!" He growled rubbing his eyes "Who are you?" He asked

Jessica (Rosie) "Rosie." She ran into Ross' room gigling. She sat by his bed "Ross." She smiled and took her old best friends hand "Wake up." She squeezed his hand just like she used to.

Ross woke up too see a beautiful brunnette "Woah, hello!" He smiled and sat up "A beautiful angel was sent down from heaven to wake me." He grinned looking at her

Jessica (Rosie) blushed "Why than you handsome blondie." She grinned and ruffeled his hair "Time to get up, Rossy."

Ross got up and smiled "I never got your name, by the way. Vous avez de très beaux yeux... Oooh so beautiful." He sang looking at her

Jessica (Rosie) Pushed him blushing "Je..Rosie!" She smiled still blushing "Behave."


End file.
